calicoswarriorsrpfandomcom-20200214-history
Cherry from Dancing Leaves
Cherry from Dancing Leaves, more commonly known as Cherry, is a handsome, long-haired orange-and-white tabby tom with green eyes. The right side of his muzzle is scarred. History Cherrykit was born in Shadowclan to Newtstorm and Littlerock.Cherrykit had a good upbringing for his first few moons, happy with his siblings and fathers. He was a curious cat and sneaked out of camp a lot, bringing the leaders kits with him on a few occasions. Besides his siblings he got close with Pieriskit, inviting her to sneak out of camp. After his sister Beetlekit died he stopped leaving the camp to seek out adventure. In the wake of Beetlekit's death he tried to fix his family, trying to bring them together in an attempt to deal with his grief. When his father Newtstorm killed the former medicine cat, Pineheart and was banished Cherrykit gave up and spent most of his time with his brother, Poppykit. Later Cherrykit and Poppykit is seen discussing leaving the clan while they chew on a mouse. Poppykit claims that Spiralstripe doesn't look after them after Cherrykit points out they have to sneak away from her. Cherrykit corrects that she cares, but is busy with her own newborn litter.After they finish the mouse the two kits go to leave the bones in the dirtplace, using it as an escape route out of the camp to find Newtstorm. While searching for Newtstorm Poppykit and Cherrykit finds a lone bloodclan cat. The tom claiming that he knows where their father is, leading the kits away further away from Newtstorm's location. Eventually Poppykit grows suspicious of this strange tom and convinces Cherrykit they should leave the cat and go on their own again. The bloodclan cat tried capturing the kits when they refused to follow him, leading to a battle where Cherrykit was thrown against a wall and pinned down by the tom, who intended to kill the kit. Luckily Newtstorm had found the kits and fought the bloodclan cat, killing him with the help of the Lothorien. Soon afterwards a patrol consisting of Mallownose, Spiralstripe and Elmdrop reach the cats. '' Upon seeing Newtstorm and the kits Mallownose almost kill him but changes her mind when Poppykit begs her not to do it. The patrol leaves the kits with Newtstorm and they stay there until Newtstorm have a dream from Pineheart, telling him to seek another place to live. When the cats get ready to leave Cherrykit accidentally gets lost in twolegplace and is found by a rogue who chases him deeper into twolegplace where he runs into the traveling tribe cats, Dew, Dusk and Branch. They help him search for Newtstorm for a few days but eventually they must bring him back with them to the tribe with the promise of him being able to return one day. He’s currently living with the tribe and have settled in well, continuing to climb anything he can find. Trivia Interesting Facts * Cherry, as a kit, liked to sleep on his father's back or head. * Cherry sounds like Mufasa from The Lion King. Kin Category:Outside of the Clans Category:Characters Category:SkyClan